Rebels
by idontknowwhatimdoing1
Summary: Just a modern teenage drama. *Warning Alex G!P *
1. Her

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie's POV -Her

I was arguing with him AGAIN! This was our fifth fight today and we weren't even at school yet.

-''Mitchie for last time I'm telling you! You are not going for this part-time job. Were you even at this place to see how it is?! NO! So I'm not letting you go to this Ink studio, whatever it is... I bet it's full of freaks and God knows what they might do to you. I'm thinking for your safety. Please don't go. ''  
So know he is caring about me. Is this why he is not letting me go?! Aw it's so sweet!

-''Aw Joe is this why you are not letting me go?'' I asked him while wide smile was spreading through my face.

-''Yes, Mitch why do you think I was so nervous all weekend while we were talking on the phone'' Wow now I know why he was upset when we were talking on Sunday morning. I was trying to ask him what was wrong, but he keeps telling me that everything was fine. What A terrible liar, and to think that believed him. I know him since first grade I know him better than he knows himself.

-''You are so adorable with that sad look on your face'' I said trying to hide my laugh. Now he was smiling too and hit my arm slightly.

-''Hey it's not funny! I was worried'' He told me. At this time we were pulling into our school parking lot. I turned to him and smiled.

-'' Thanks again for driving me to school. I don't think that I can't stand my dad anymore, not to be rude but he is asking me always questions like: Do you like Joe? Are you two dating? Do you like someone else?'' He giggled while locking his car and turned to me.

-''Well I can be your prince on white horse if that's what your daddy want'' He winked at me and grabbed my hand. I hit him playfully while laughing.'' No need to be aggressive I was just saying''

-''Whatever, Joe '' I giggled, grabbed his hand and we slowly started walking in the parking lot. He was telling me something about our new chemistry teacher I zoned out and that's when I saw her. Getting out of her Mercedes-Benz Slr, OMG she looked so hot. I can't believe that I still have feeling for her even though all this years have passed. Sometimes I'm having dreams about her. Yeah I know what you are thinking ... But it's NOT like that! She was like a Goddess, with her hair straightened, glasses on top of her head, white tank top, three necklaces on her neck, white D&G leather jacket, loose light denim jeans and white sneakers. She was brighter than the sun! There was no way you couldn't see her. She was just so sexy and PERFECT! I was lost into my thoughts when she caught me starring at her. At this point she had serious look on her face when she saw Joe with me. He was still talking to me, even though. At this moment I saw this blonde bimbo, I think her name was Gigi. She got out of the car and run into Alex, which by the way was still staring between me and Joe. I saw her jump over her which she gladly accepts. They started making out in front of her car. Ugh! I hate that girl.

You see I'm still kind of in love with her but she is the total player so I'm not letting her know that I still have a crush on her. Actually back in the times when we were freshman, we used to date about a month or two, something like that. But truth to be told I was having these feeling for her a long time ago. I don't know what happened to us?! One day she just bumps into me with tears in her eyes and told me that we are over! Yeah I know, WOW Alex Russo crying no way! Believe it or not back in the days she was so much different from now. She was sweet carrying girl not like know- the biggest player in school that slept with the whole cheerleading team! Well obviously people change. I on the other hand changed too. Now I'm not dependent of what people think about me. Anyway I was still starring at them then I saw Alex open her eyes while kissing her girlfriend and caught me ! She pulled away from her and smirked at me. OH GOD!


	2. Boyfriend

_OH GOD!_ Was this imagination or just she smirked at me and now winking. Ugh why it's so hot in here? I am so blushing right now and she is still looking at me. Joe seems to notice at last that I'm all red.

''What's up with you? Can't resist Alex's charm?! '' He told me giggling while I was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

'' Shut up! That was not supposed to happened"

''Yeah, sure. You were totally eye-fucking each other!'' Like I wasn't blushing enough, my face now was burning.

''Just hurry up! '' I told him when I noticed Alex and Gigi went into our direction. We were almost running now. As we entered the schools building all eyes were on us and shortly after both of the "love bird" walked past us. They were staring like they have never seen us together before. I can't understand what's so strange about the idea of me and Joe dating?! Even the teachers were looking suspiciously while passing near us.

''Wow they are looking like we murdered somebody. '' He laughs and let go of my hand.

"Mind your own business" I said to the group of girls near my locker as I heard them whispering something about us. The groups of people slowly faded away as the first bell rang.

''So, see you at lunch princess'' Aw it's so sweet when Joe called me like that. We separate our ways with a goodbye-kiss on the cheek and he was out of sight.  
I went to my locker ready to unlock it when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I smiled as I expected my other best friend Tawni but when turned around I almost got a heart attack.  
Alex was standing a few centimeters away from me checking me out. Ugh I'm blushing again. Okay play it cool Mitch you can do it, play it cool.

"Russo '' I said trying to look serious and a little mad.

''Torres. Long time no see. '' She said sexily and then winking. Is she flirting with me?! NO WAY! Mitchie Torres is not giving up that easily! I pushed her a little bit away from me and told her.

'' Could you please go away, I'm trying to get my stuff so I won't be late for class'' I told her annoyed. She just smirked.

'' Playing hard to get huh? I thought that at least we can be friends'' Being friends with Alex meant nothing good. I was so trying to forget about her and being friends again will only makes things worst. I know what she wants but she won't get it. I looked at her with a little bit of hatred.

''I'm not going to be like one of your sluts Alex! Back off'' she just smirked.

'' See you later then, beautiful '' And with smile she left me there standing like an idiot. What just happened?! Last year she was all bitchy with me and now?! I know she's a player but to think that I would fall that easily hurt me a little bit. Even though we used to date I'm still hoping that somewhere deep inside her she knows how I fell about the entire situation. I don't like her flirting with me and stalking me in the whole school like a horny student! Ugh everything is so complicated. On the one hand I want her to pay attention to me, to smile at me and see each other occasionally but on the other hand I don't want her to treat me like one of her whores flirting with me in front of everyone thinking I would give it up to her.  
I turned around and saw her walking in the hallway and like five girls following her. What a dump bitches!

The bell rang and I quickly got my stuff out of the locker, locked it and hurried to class. I was almost running and praying that Alex wasn't in that class. I think that I wouldn't be able to handle her all year. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it. That's when I saw that our teacher was late for class. Thanks God! I don't need a detention at the first day of school. I looked around and saw Tawni sitting in back at our usual seat. I made my way to her and heard loud giggles at my left. Ugh like I didn't saw her earlier with Gigi now she's with Miley. My eyes widened immediately. What the fuck?!

I thought they were best friends, well they are and this is completely insane and awkward. They were practically dry humping each other. Alex was sitting on her chair while Miley was straddled over her. Their faces were like a few centimeters away when Miley whispered something in her ear and at this time Alex smirked and they started making out. Mileys' hands found their way around her neck while Alex placed her hands at her ass and slightly grabbing it. And everyone is looking at them like there's nothing happening, I bet that if it was me and Joe all of them will be like; OMG what are you two doing?! Get a room! Ugh I can't watch them anymore I'm so hoping Ms Monroe to walk in at any moment. Ha-ha!

''Stop staring and get over here'' Tawni said annoyed. Was I standing in the middle of the classroom for that long?! I made my way and sit next to her.

''Hey … What's up?'' I said trying to hide my sadness.

'' I don't know, you tell me what's up with you and that sad look of yours.'' And to think that she wouldn't notice, she is my best friend after all. She looked me with concern in her eyes. I just looked down at my hands and started nervously playing with my bracelet. I shouldn't be having these feelings for Alex it will be better for me, but I just can't help myself from falling in love with her. It's not that easy to forget someone who has so much affection on you. If there was something like a button that said STOP feelings it would be great!  
I finally looked over her and before I could tell her, she started.

'It will get better you know" she said with a sympathetic smile.

''I really hope so'' I grabbed her hand and smiled.  
I loud bang was heard and the classroom door was opened furiously by our math teacher Ms. Monroe. At this point Miley and Alex separate from each other quickly so she won't notice.

''Uhm ... Miss Stewart and Miss Russo if you think that I didn't saw it- you are wrong. I'll say it once so if I have to repeat it you'll get a detention… No kissing or touching in my class. Is it clear?'' she asked, more like demand.

''Yes teacher'' both of them said.

We all sat down and that's when the hell starts. I am so sad I just want to go home or at least this lesson to be over! I can't stand Miss Monroe she is always complaining why most of the girls are dressed so inappropriate in school but has she looked herself in a mirror? Don't get me wrong, she is really beautiful. She has everything you might want in woman- long slim legs, big breasts, full lips, dark brown eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights. BUT! She is always dressed like a slut. I don't know how Mr. Larritate didn't make comment about her outfits. I don't think anyone in this class is listening what she is saying. All of them are drooling over her even Tawni said she was hot.

''Okay class any questions? '' We all shook our heads. She started cleaning the board moving up and down. Again she was wearing black, small, tight skirt that you can almost see her thong.  
I saw Miley taking some notes while Alex was yawning. She was looking at Miss Monroe's ass and smirk spread through her face when the teacher dropped her sponge. She bent down and all you can see was her ass and a thong as I though. At this time Alex grabbed her package and started touching it through her jeans. Why I'm not surprised. I can't stand here any longer!

''Excuse me, Miss Can I go to the restroom? I asked and smiled politely.

''Go on, Torres'' she said not looking at me, writing some math things on the board.

I left the room and made my way to the restroom. Ah it's so peaceful during lessons. All of the halls are empty and everything is so quite. I entered the restroom and looked around. I lied to Miss Monroe I just wanted to get out of her lesson. Two minutes later I saw her entering the room. I quickly start the water to wash my hands.

''Well, well who's here''  
''Fuck off Alex, I'm not in a mood'' I barked at her. I don't want to be rude but this is for the best before I let her do something stupid. Ugh stupid feelings.  
''Mood for what, babe? ''She asked me as I felt her getting closer. My back was still facing her.  
''To deal with you! Just leave me alone.'' I stopped the water and faced her.  
''I like your hair'' she smiled warmly.  
''What exactly do you want from me? '' she smirked. Ugh I don't like that face of her; it only means that she's up to something.

She was walking directly at me and stopped a few centimeters away. At this moment all I can hear was my heart pounding really fast in my chest. C'mon Mitchie be rude. You know she deserve it. She was all rude with you the last year.  
She was getting closer and closer while I was slowly backing away and that's when my back hit the sink. She was looking at me straight in the eyes and that's when she asked me.  
'' Do you know what I want from you, Mitch?'' Both of her hands were put around the sink. I couldn't run away now. Her face was getting closer and closer I was feeling her hot breath on my neck. She was waiting for my response.

''N … no'' Did I just stuttered? Why I was letting her, this closer to me after all this time. My mind was telling me no, stop this Mitch don't be so easy but my body was telling me otherwise. She put one of her hands on my waist. I closed my eyes as she kissed my neck. This couldn't be happening. She moved to my earlobe and started kissing and licking there as I put my hands around her neck pulling her closer, and then she whispered.  
''I want, YOU'' now both of her hands were on my waist and started kissing and biting on my neck. Ugh this feels so good. I'm so turned on right now; I can't even think straight, all I want now is just to enjoy the moment even though I know that at the end of the day I'll regret it. I was pulling her as closer as I can to me. Her hands find their way on my ass and grab it pulling me even closer. She slightly squeezes it and picks me up as I wrapped my legs around her waist. It was getting hotter and hotter; I could feel her boner through her jeans poking me. I was turned even more now. She put me on the sink, my legs still wrapped around her waist as her package was pressed against my center. We were practically dry humping each other, if we keep it this way I might end up giving myself into her. A small moan escaped from my mouth when she bit me, I'm sure that she left a hickey on my neck and then the reality hit me. I slightly pushed her away but she was still between my legs. I placed my hands on her waist looking nervously down.  
''What do you think?'' she asked. ''We back together'' she smirked. I felt her soft hand under my chin pushing my head slightly so I can look up at her. There was kindness and sweetness those things that I used to see in her eyes back in time when we were just best friends. She slowly leaned in as l licked my lips, she just smiled weakly but in the last minute I turned my head on a side. Her soft lips collide with my left cheek.  
''I can't Alex. I just ca-… an't … You can't break up with me for no reason, be mad at me for a year and now expect me to get back together.'' I took a deep breath. I wasn't shouting at her or something like that, it was more like explaining while I was trying hard to not cry.  
'' You have changed a lot Alex. I used to love you back then. We've been through a lot dating or not but it's not the same anymore'' my eyes started watering but I still managed to hold my tears.

She backed away from me and all I can see was hurt in her eyes. I really do love her, still but with her attitude and all these girls always with her, I can't do that. I know she won't change that for me now, so why bother telling her that. She was playing with me now, probably. At this time the bell rung, I was still looking at her with blank expression on my face while my tears were on their way. She was about to tell me something when a couple of girls entered, laughing and giggling. They approached us and said:

''hey Alex, how are you?'' the blonde asked ''Are bored, baby? Want some fun?'' the red head asked and grabbed her by the jacket pulling her closer. Alex just smiled a little at her. Why bother talking to her when she can have "fun" every time she wants.

Tears were falling from my eyes as a shoved her and walked out. I feel so used and to think for a second that she was still feeling something for me. I'm sure she is cheating on her with other chicks and what if we get together again. She is going to be the same, sneaking behind my back, like what she is doing to Gigi right now. I'm sure that she doesn't care 'cause she isn't faithful either but I can't go through that again, so heartbroken, still heartbroken. I'm acting so stupid when I'm around her, I just can't control myself and always end up feeling even worse than before. Walking furiously down the hall I felt someone grabbing my wrist and turning me around.

''Why did you walked away like that?'' she asked me looking concern. Now again I felt like I was facing the old sweet Alex. There was something in her eyes that made me feel like she still cares for me but I can't let her fool me once again.  
''Just leave me alone Alex, I don't want to have anything with you. Go back and have some fun, isn't this what you always want. If you think that you can use me like that you're wrong! I used to love you (I still do) but I guess people really do change, so does are the feelings. Now excuse me, my BOYFRIEND is waiting for me!'' she was standing in front of me with that shocked look which turned into anger when I mentioned the 'boyfriend' part.  
'_'boyfriend_?!'' she barely whispered. I didn't even know where this came from, I just saw Joe looking at us and the words were already spilled. She was still holding my arm, when I harshly yanked it away and run straight to Joe. He was looking at Alex and she was looking angry at him. That's when I put my hands behind his neck and attacked his lips.  
The kiss was short but enough to piss of Alex. We never kissed like this before. Well just small pecks on the lips but that's all. This kiss was different though. It felt warming and welcoming like a small spark. I ignored this feeling and pulled away from him, turned around and I saw her looking in the other direction and passing near us.  
''What was that for? If this is our new way to say hello then we should see each other more often in the hallways'' Joe said, laughing. Thank GOD he didn't take it too seriously.  
''Look Joe … I want you to make me a favor'' If Alex still have feelings for me better prepare for broken heart.


	3. Caught

''So you want me to pretend that I'm your boyfriend in front of Alex, but why? '' he was teasing me know.  
''C'mon Joe you know why, I already told you my plan. I just wanna make sure if her feelings for me are true not just wanting to get into my pants, and that's the best way.'' How desperate I am huh?!  
''You already know! I'm pretty sure that you saw her face when you run into my arms. She looked like she was going to rip my head off. You know she was jealous right''  
''yeah yeah whatever… Justin is throwing a party Friday night so Alex is going to be there, perfect time for our plan to start.'' I said excitedly.  
''Are they brother and sister or cousins? '' Joe asked randomly… is he serious?!  
''Cousins, Joe … I thought you were close friends with him''  
''Yes we are but that doesn't mean that I have to know all of his family''  
''Well they are, so we are going right?'' I asked with a puppy look on my face.  
''Of course! At what time do you want me to pick you up'' he smiled and opened his locker.  
''Hmm I don't know, we'll see the party is not today so … ''he grabbed his books, locked his locker and turned to me, smiling.  
''What are you doing after school, today?'' we started walking down the hall to our next class.  
''I think that we already talk about this'' I told him annoyed  
''WHAT?! So you are going to this studio after all'' Joe said raising his eyebrow  
''Yes, Joe for a fifth time-YES!''  
''As you made your decision already, mind to tell me what are you going to do exactly?'' wow he finally accept it.  
''Well after school I am going to this ink studio, which by the way is like 10 minutes away from home, and I'll be something like a student to the tattoo artist. You know how much I like drawing and things like that. I heard that this person was at my age so it's not going to be awkward while some 40 years old man with beard and tattoos is all over me trying to teach me some things'' I said laughing  
''Is it going to be a girl or a boy?'' Joe curiously asked when someone bumped into me.

''I'm so sorry Mitch I didn't saw you'' he said while picking up my books from the floor.  
''It is okay, Justin'' I smiled as he handed me the books.  
''Sup Grey, both of you are coming Friday right?'' he asked a little bit worried.  
''Of course Biebs, when it will start?''  
''I was thinking about 6 … yeah I know too early, but then Alex said at 8. She told me that she has some job to do from 3 to 6 so I agreed. After all she is helping me with the whole organization you know- food and alcohol'' Justin smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.  
''Perfect, I was busy anyway until 6 too. I'm sure it will be a great party'' I smiled at him trying to end the conversation as he looked around searching for somebody and looked like he was in hurry.  
''I hope, it will be. So see you guys around'' he hugged us and ran to somebody.  
''Were where we? Oh yeah … I still don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, but I hope to get along with them'' I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and we separate our ways.

The rest of the day passed really fast, I was heading to my last period hoping Alex wasn't in it. We haven't seen each other since the first period and for now I'm glad. I headed quickly to my locker to get my stuff for P.E. and for my surprise there were Tawni, Tess, Caitlyn and Harper. It seems that they were in some very deep conversation because they didn't even notice me standing in front of them.  
''Hello I'm here!'' I waved my hands in front of them. They all stopped talking and looked at me with strange expressions.

''How could you, Mitchie?'' Tess said disappointed. What is she talking about?!  
''I thought we've talked about this'' Caitlyn said crossing her hands. Tawni and Harper on the other way were happy and excited. Okay I'm really confused right now.  
''Girl I've knew that you want it but damn you are very fast'' What the fuck are they talking about?! I was going to ask when Harper interrupts me.  
''Everyone in the school is talking about this!'' ugh this become very annoying.  
''Talking about WHAT?'' I'm really pissed off now.  
''Don't play silly, it's about you and Alex'' Caitlyn said as it was the most obvious thing.  
''What about me and Alex'' Did someone saw us in the bathroom?! Should I be panicked?  
''Well Dana told us that two of her friends walked into you in the middle of doing ''something'' and you know how the rumors spreads. People only hear what they want, so know the whole school think that you too had sex in the WC'' Tess explained.

Ugh stupid kids and stupid rumors! I don't know why but I don't care what people think. Let them wonder ha-ha. I's not like something really happened between us even though I little part of me want it.

My friends were talking and freaking out except for Harper. She was one of the little people that knew about our real relationship with Alex. She wasn't only my friend but she was Alex's too that explains why she is not freaking out like the rest. While they were arguing about it Harper get closer to me

''So tell what actually happened?'' she asked me looking suspiciously.  
''Well thank you for asking'' I said ironically.  
''C'mon, spilled it Torres'' she said looking at me with concern.  
''Nothing really happened in the bathroom, we were just talking … '' I said and looked away from her. What I'm supposed to tell her when it wasn't big of deal.  
''You know you can trust me right? Just tell me it's not like I'm going to judge you for giving her a blowj…''  
STOP! Harper nothing of this happened, we were talking or more like she was trying to get back together and … ''I was going to say more things when Harper cut me off.  
''SHE WHAT?! OMG Mitchie are you serious ?! I am very happy that she finally had the courage to ask you that. What did you tell her? '' She said grinning.  
''Umm I think she didn't said that seriously and I maybeee told her that I don't want to have anything with her and I have boyfriend'' I quickly rambled, hoping she didn't catch the' boyfriend' part.  
''BOYFRIEND?! What boyfriend, Mitch? OMG and you didn't tell me, who is he? '' she asked shocked. I was embarrassed now, should I tell her the truth?  
''Well … I kind of made that up to see Alex's reaction. Don't blame me, okay … I was really mad at her and that just came out. '' Harper was just staring at me with her mouth slightly open.  
''and to answer your question it's Joe, we are not really dating just for Alex … '' now I really realize how stupid it sounds. She was about to tell me something when the last bell rung. Ugh I'll be late for class. The rest of the girls waved goodbye and said we were going to talk about this tomorrow, I just nodded.

I quickly grabbed my stuff from the locker when I noticed that Harper was still standing there.  
''You shouldn't have told her that, you know … ''  
''Yes I know but it's better this way for me, at least I still think that eventually we'll become friends'' I smiled at the thought of that.  
''Yeah sure, friends'' she said with creepy smile.  
''whatever, look I'm already late for my class we'll talk about it tomorrow'' I said locked my locker, hug her and ran to my class.

The halls were already empty so it was easier to get to the gym. When I was almost there I passed some small corridor and saw through the big glass door that the class was playing volleyball as our gym teacher was already furious and screaming at random blonde girl. I think her name was Lilly, yeah I remember her, and how couldn't I … one of Alex's best friends more like a sister unlike Miley.

I quickly eyed all of the class and no sign of Alex, YES! Enough talking with her for the day, or should I say for the week. I go up the stairs on the second floor where the dressing room and the teacher's office were. I was unbuttoning my tight shirt when I stopped immediately on my place.

There was half naked Alexandra Russo having no idea that I was staring at her and not moving my eyes from her body. Her back wasn't exactly facing me but even though she didn't realize that I was there. She was wearing white bra and her breast looked just perfectly shaped. My eyes moved to her thin, tanned stomach, she was still wearing her jeans. I guessed she was about to take them off cause her belt was undone and they looked like they were about to fall down her legs. I kept moving my eyes down between her legs, she was wearing light blue boxers and you almost could through them. You could say that I was really impress-"  
''Like the view? '' OH MY GOD! She caught me staring at her … AGAIN! I am sure that my face is like a real tomato this time.


	4. Mistake

_' __OH MY GOD! She caught me staring at her … AGAIN! I am sure that my face is like a tomato.  
_I was frozen in my place as Alex was looking me in the eyes with no expression on her face.  
''I … I-..I was lo... '' I couldn't form a single sentence- great! My eyes were unconsciously looking between her legs again. She seems to notice because she pulled her jeans up and stared at me. I think that she is still mad at me it's a good sign, right?. Well obviously she is from what happened earlier.

Her eyes moved from my face to my neck where I'm sure she left mark from our previous doings and now they were making their way lower. Damn I forgot that my shirt was all unbuttoned and underneath it was only my lacy bra. The small room was filled with sexual tension I could feel it. I quickly slipped my arms down the sleeves of the shirt and throw it aside.

She glanced at me for one last time and turned her head in the other direction grabbing white v-neck shirt and pulling it over her head. Her back was facing me fully now as she was trying to fix her hair into a ponytail. I was only in my bra now putting t-shirt as well.

I turned my head to face her; she looked angry at me and shoved me a little bit as passing by. I so screwed the things up I want to be friends with her now. Before today I was mad at her and didn't want to talk to her or anything like this and now I want her. I want her in my life even as a friend. Ugh what's wrong with me?! Okay I am with Joe now, it's not for real but it's still something for Alex so we'll just keep the things that way.

I quickly changed my dark denim jeans into sweatpants and jogged to the gym. I was already hearing our teacher shouting again.  
'' okay class I need six people for the left side and other six for the right side. C'mon hurry up!'' she shouted while whistling.  
''I am sorry I'm late teacher'' I said as I stand up next to her with my hands behind my back. She just eyed me suspiciously.  
''I don't want you to be late again, is this clear''  
''Yes of course Ms Thornton!'' I said as I fixed my hair.  
''Okay go in the right court where Alex is'' she said sternly.  
''But I- … '' I was about to protest when she interrupt me.  
''No BUT Mitchie now'' she said and then whistling again as all of the players took their positions. My position was in front of the net and Alex behind me in the center of the court.  
''Ready, girls? ''shout the teacher. We all nodded our heads as Lily throws the ball in the air and hit it hard, so the game begun.

All of us were playing great especially Alex, I knew she was into sports but damn this girls is really good. Through the whole time I wasn't able to focus on the game, I was just looking at Alex playing. She would eventually look at me but nothing. I guess she take it really seriously.

The rest of the period passed really, really slowly. Alex was ignoring me most of the time I even tried to pass the ball at her and almost failed miserably but she managed to pass it in the other court and we scored! She shouted at me something like: ''could be better'' sending me death glare and then the bell rung. This is going to be one long week.

I didn't bother to changing my clothes; I'm not in mood to deal with her again. It's not like she is going to talk to me anyway, just don't want to see her. I didn't even wait for Joe to pick me up, I don't want to talk to him right now, and actually I don't want to talk to anybody. I want some time alone. My house wasn't that far from school, just fifteen minutes so why not walk a little bit, so I could make up my mind. That was hard to do actually because Joe was calling every 10 second, I decided to ignore his calls but he started sending me texts. He can be such a stubborn sometimes it's clearly that I don't want to talk to him right now and he just keeps calling me.

''What, Joe!?'' well … that came out too harsh.  
''Don't what Joe me! Where the hell are you?'' he asked a little bit angry.  
''I'm almost home'' I said simply as I keep walking faster.  
'' I thought that I was giving you ride home. Yeah be a bitch to me because I was worried for you'' he said frustrated  
'' I'm sorry I should of called you. I just wanted some time alone'' I hope he don't ask many questions.  
'' oh okay … if something happens call me! '' he said with concern. I smiled of how caring he is and how much we love each other.  
'' I will ... bye, love you '' I said in baby voice. I heard him laugh on the other said of the phone.  
'' love you too, sunshine'' he said imitating my voice.

I just smiled at the thought of Joe, in many ways he was perfect. The perfect boyfriend a girl could want; always call you sweet names, hugs you, kiss you, says I love you too many times, treat you like a princess, have amazing body, hair and smile and most of all gets along with your parents.

I'm sure that my dad is more in love with him than I am. WHAT?! Did I just confess that to myself?! _Of course you did silly you know that after you end up things with Alex you started having these feelings_. No it wasn't right away after Alex. _Yes it was!_ Just SHUT UP! Why am I arguing with myself?! Okay think about something else Mitch. Yeah I'm pretty crazy talking to myself. Hmm think about Alex and only Alex.

Our moment in the bathroom, the way she was looking at me with those dark brown eyes, her hair, her smile and her lips on my neck mm … and me feeling her bon- … NO bad Mitchie, bad thoughts! Everything now is even more complicated than it was before.

I still can't believe how things turned out this way so quickly in just one day. It's for better to stop think about it for now. It's just too much … and what Harper said earlier; I can't believe that Alex was planning all of this to happen and to tell Harper about it really means something important to her. Ugh I think I just made a mistake…

**_~15 min later_**

Here I am in my bedroom looking for something cool to wear for this part-time job. Dress to impress, I guess... What should I wear?! All of my clothes are just … I don't know too girly, like mini skirts and shorts dresses. Okay I'll try something more casual. How about white stiletto high heels, ripped light skinny jeans and white top showing big cleavage. Perfect!

When I was done with my clothes I quickly straightened my hair, put some make-up on, grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. Ah such a beautiful day outside, sunny without single cloud and a little bit windy, just perfect and I should be in this studio for the entire afternoon. Fuck my day!

I unlocked our garage get into my car and drove to my destination. All of the streets were full of kids playing around and teenage couples. I could be with Joe right now instead of going. I hope it's worth it.

After 5 more minutes I was already there. I'm not going to lie this place actually looks nice. Well I'm really impressed, can't wait to tell Joe about it. I was right again about this place. Mitchie scores. I turn off the radio, put my sunglasses on, and check myself in the mirror – damn I really do look hot. I quickly got out of the car and locked it. The studio was practically on the beach, only the big avenue was separating them. The whole beach was lively; people were everywhere, what a lovely view. When I opened the door there wasn't anyone, it was peaceful and really bright inside. While I was looking around some big guy came out of the blue. He was in his mid-thirties with beard, shaved head all covered with tattoos and piercings. Oh God … I think Joe was right. He was smirking at me creepily and held my hand to shake it.

'' hey, you must be Mitchie'' he spoke in deep manly voice, while smiling at me.  
''y-y-yes nice to meet you...'' I said trying to look excited. Actually it wasn't nice for me to meet him. Not to judge the book by its cover but this guy scares the shit out of me. I hope he's not my ''so-called'' teacher.  
'' Guuuurl, chill you look at me like I'm gonna rape you any second.'' He said laughing hysterically. WHAT THE FUCK?! Was this supposed to be funny … I DON'T THINK SO!  
'' ha… h'' I smiled weakly and tried to laugh in order to not look scared as fuck. When he calmed he managed to tell me his name.  
'' My name is Mike. Well as what I see you already got some tats. They are really nice by the way.'' He said while looking at my arms and hands. Half of my left arm was covered with tattoos, one big black and white skull with roses under it to be exact and on my right there was written stay strong on my wrist and on the knuckles of my hand p-u-r-e.  
'' well thank you! You have nice tattoos too … all - … over your body'' I said awkwardly. He just laughed at me.  
''c'mon kid, let me show you around and your place for the next couple of months'' I just nodded and followed him to the second floor.

Wow this place was BIG! I'm starting to love it. It wasn't all dark like I thought it would be. It was really bright with big windows everywhere on this floor. It's really cool you easily can see the ocean and the beach. Downstairs was like one big room only separated with half walls where I guess every tattoo artist's things were. When you walk in from the front door there is big plasma TV with black leather couch and modern low glass coffee table in front of it, so you can sit down and watch while waiting. The walls of the whole place were white with a lot of black drawings on them. The whole second floor was like a big platform with metal fence from the one side. You can see the whole studio from there it was really well designed. As the guy stopped he looked around confused.

''where is she? I thought she already arrived'' Mike looked around as he rubbed his bald head.  
'' who are we talking about?'' I asked curiously  
''your so called teacher. Ugh little brat, I'll call her to see where she is. Be here in a minute.''

I nodded I he walked downstairs. She - … so it's a girl. I looked around the room; well it wasn't room since there wasn't any door. It was just separated from all of the other things in the studio. I noticed that it was brighter then downstairs, here the walls where only white with a few drawing on them, while on the first floor it was hard to see the main white paint from all the black things. I heard the click of the front door opening and then whisper-yelling.

''where were you? I thought you were already upstairs'' I could tell that he was angry with her.  
'' I got to the drive friend of mine home, chill grandpa'' she chuckled. This voice sounds familiar, even though I couldn't hear it clearly. I wanted to see who she was. I bent over the fence but couldn't see because they were under the floor where the check register and the front door were.  
''it's not funny. Your girl is waiting for you for half an hour'' he said sternly. Hey I wasn't waiting for that long! I heard her mumbling something and then both of them got into argument. I could only heard them but not understand what they were saying. I am more curious now I just want to get down the stairs so I could see who she is but they'll see me. Guess I'll have to wait.  
'' okay but this is your last time! Got it?! '' what is going on?!  
'' yeah yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow'' this voice sounds really really familiar.

If I only could of hear it more clearly and louder. I guess maybe this girl is some chick from our school or something like that, since she's my age and I'm sure I heard it before. I went to the window quickly because from where I was I could see her face but the only thing I saw was her hand while closing the car door. This car look familiar too I'm sure I saw it today at scho- … OMG THIS IS ALEX'S CAR!


	5. Studio

**Author's Note:****I know this chapter is not that long but I was busy during the weekend and didn't have the time to write it properly. There might be some mistakes for which I'm really sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and you'll get some flashbacks from Mitchie and Alex relationship. About the other characters in the story; I'm using all kinds of characters from Disney shows: Camp Rock, Hanna Montana, Wizards of Waverly place. If you have any ideas how you want the story to develop you can send me messages :)) xx**

* * *

_IS THIS HER CAR!? WHAT THE FUCK?!_ It can't be her car right?! No I'm pretty sure that that this is her car it's the same model and the same color! OH NO and the voice that's way it sounds … FAMILIAR! No, noooo.

Well this is big town she can't be the only one with this car, yeah it's someone else's for sure. I mean it would be strange Alex to know this place and to be working here, right?! I have never heard something like that from Harper and she would have known. The car drove off furiously; I slowly turned around and saw Mike sitting in the chair watching me. I jumped slightly and screamed. What the hell is he trying to give me a heart attack?

''are you trying to give me a heart attack?!'' I nearly shouted and placed my hand over my heart. What's wrong with this guy?

''sorry about that'' he chuckled. What the fuck dude?! That's not funny!

''so Mitch, as you may heard _your_ little brat can't do it today, so at any moment Sofia will come and she'll be your tutor for today'' he sat up from the chair and turned to walk downstairs.

''Wait! Who is she?'' he can't leave me here alone, waiting for some chick.

''Right! I didn't tell you about her. First of all you may wonder why I'm the only one around here.''

'' I was going to ask you but- … ''he interrupts me

''All of them are still at lunch break, so they'll be here any minute. I'm going to tell you about all of them, just for you to know.'' He smiled kindly

''tell me about Sofia I'll meet the others anyway'' I heard the front door being opened. Mike bent down over the metal fence.

'' They are coming! Ugh and fifth customers with them I gotta go. So I'm going to tell you quickly about Sofia. She is the coolest girl here, she is nineteen, she likes rock and metal music, she likes singers, she can be real bitch sometimes, always speaks what's on her mind, most of the time she is rude with people but if she likes someone when she meet them for a first time she can be such a sweetheart. So don't worry I'm sure she'll like you'' he smiled at me.

'' By the way do you sing? '' He asked curiously as we heard someone coming up the stairs.

''Uh yeah actually'' I scratched the back of my neck nervously

'' Guuurl she'll totally likes you'' he said in annoying girly voice. I just laughed at him.

''I hope so'' I smiled ''Oh and by the way she is lesbian'' he whispered in my ear as he run downstairs passing near her.

"I hope you don't mind" he shouted as he was downstairs already.

"No-oo.. it's okay" I said weakly as nervously sat down to wait.

* * *

**_4 awkward hours later_**

"A-aand done. It wasn't that hard ,was it?" she smiled at me as finished the drawing which I started before that.

The whole practice-thing probably won't make me a real tattoo artist after I'm done with it but it's still a pretty good start. I'm starting to like it here, even though I was a bit skeptical about it.

"I actually can't believe that I managed to do this." i was looking at the sketch.

"Yeah, you did it … all by YOURSELF" she teased me.

"Hey! You insisted on helping me, I was going to make it anyway" I crossed my hands and poked out my tongue at her.

"Whatever you said kiddo" Sofia laughed and put the papers under the glass desk.

"I'm going to show you on Friday! You'll see." Smiling at her I grabbed my car keys from the table.

"Oh, about that... I'm not really sure how is the schedule, so it may be not me the next time when you are here."

"Yeah I forgot that you are replacing the girl that was supposed to teach me" she just laughed at me as we made our way downstairs.

"I hope that she won't make it till Friday. I must show you one-two things before she comes or else you'll have to bring with you some painkillers." She opened the front door and smiled sympathetically at me. Well, at least I guess it won't be Alex. She's not that kind of a person to yell at others for things like this.

"What a way to calm my nerves" ironically. "In that way, I'm really looking forward seeing you on Friday" I smiled.

Meanwhile Mike, was listening our conversation and started laughing like a mad person, Sofia joined him.

"See ya kiddo." She hugged me tightly.  
"Bye Mitch" Mike said and waved at me before going back to work as a few customers passed by us.

"Bye guys." I opened the glass door and waved at them.

**_Friday morning_**

The whole week passed pretty fast, for which I was very pleased.

Week goals: Alex wasn't that mad at me anymore. Joe was such a sweetheart to me like always. Alex being angry at Joe, because of me.

I don't blame her. She is still very protective over me even though we don't date anymore, but I can see her giving death glares if someone starts flirting with me.

When I parked my car in the school's parking lot, I quickly dialed Joe's number so we could make our plans for the night. My excitement was rising every minute knowing that tonight was the party. I looked around searching for Joe but there was no sight of him and he wasn't picking his phone either. That's when I saw a little group of people in front of the main gate. I was a little bit curious so I headed that way and then I saw two people fighting or more like yelling at each other.

But not just two people.

They were Alex and Joe.

Fuck.


	6. Flashbacks

**Author's note: **Before the real thing between Mitchie and Alex, I'm gonna give you some flashbacks guys. If someone have any specific ideas please send me a message. xx

* * *

I rushed over to them as I saw Alex clenching her fists ready to attack Joe, who was calmly backing away. I pushed a few people that were on my way and stood between them.

"What's going on?" I extended my arms towards Alex, trying to prevent Joe's ass getting beaten by her.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend, huh?" I turned to him and he just put his hands up in defeat looking confused.

I held her arm and we made our way through the crowd before any teacher could get the chance to come and see them fighting. I was walking a few steps in front of her when she stopped.

"Where are we going?" You could tell that she was annoyed. My hand was still holding her.

"Somewhere more quite, so we could talk."

"I don't want to talk. Why are you even trying? Just go back to Joe." Jealousy. That's a good thing. She crossed her hands as her eyes locked with mine.

"Alex come on; don't act so childish I-…" When I said that her eyes immediately widened for a second and she looked back at the ground. I was about to ask what happened because she looked really nervous right now but she-…

"I gotta go… umm… see you tonight!" She was out of sight.

And then I remembered the last time I said this exact same sentence to her.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Alex come on, don't act so childish" she just turns around, so I was facing her back now.

"Come here" I said to her as patted the space next to me. She didn't even turn to face me.

"Babe I'm horny" No reaction.

"Please don't be mad at me" No reaction again.

After dragging the" please" for a sixth time she rolled over, sat up and faced me. She had that really stern angry look.

"What do you want? I want to sleep!" she murmured grumpily, furrowed her perfect eyebrows and put on her black hoodie that was lying between her legs.

"Is this all because of Joe?" I tried to reach out for her hand but she kneeled up grabbed her blanket and tried to unzip the tent.

I hugged her immediately, kneeling behind her not letting her go. The tent was really small so we couldn't actually stand up.

"Alex you know you are not going anywhere, right?!" I whispered in her ear as noisily smooched her ear. She sighed for a few seconds and turned to face me.

"Oh yes I am"

"No, you are not"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now" Now she was angrier than before and let's say- Angry Alex is even more sexy. Her eyes were darker than usual and she was looking right into my own.

We were looking at each other for a minutes, the full moon was illuminating her face through the front visible opening of the tent. Her lips were looking so full, plump and inviting. I decided to be the bold one this time.

"Who said something about talking?"I whispered in her lips as she unconsciously leaned in a little bit into me. She stood at one place as I slowly started kissing her jaw.

"It's not fair to seduce me in this situation, you know." she slowly said and closed her eyes trying to suppress her groan. When I stopped she opened her eyes but didn't back away. Now we were so close to each other that our noses were lightly bumping.

"I'm still mad at you though" she calmly said.

As she was sitting unmoving, I climbed on top of her, spread my legs on both of her sides and wrapped them behind her back.

I put my hands loosely around her neck and tried to adjust myself, knowing the thing I just caused she closed her eyes and moaned so quietly. I unwrapped one of my hands from behind her neck and put in under her hoodie.

Moving my hand really slowly up and down around her abs, she immediately opened her eyes, as mine focused on the thing between her legs. I was getting lower and lower when I placed both of my hands on her belt and started playing with it. Tugging it lightly I looked up at her with my innocent look. I cupped her hard on through her jeans and gave it a light squeeze which caused her to whimper.

"Are you still mad Lexy" I pouted at her as I unbuckled her belt. I knew my effects on her; sooner or later she would give up. But she didn't even wait a second. The next moment I know, I felt her hands hungrily grabbing my ass and her lips attached to my neck with such a need that I needed to arch my head backwards.

If there's something hotter than angry Alex underneath you, that's Alex in full control.

"Joe is no-"she didn't even let me finish my sentence when I felt her teeth roughly on my neck and her hands squeezed my ass tightly bringing me even closer to her or I could say on top of her di-…

"Don't even say his name again" she huskily whispered and started licking my earlobe.

She carefully putted me down; her lips now marking my neck.

But those kisses weren't innocent ones. They were bold, open-mouthed kisses including tongue and teeth. Every time she bit my neck after that I could feel her tongue and sweet kisses over it. I'm pretty sure that my neck is now all covered in hickeys.

"Lee-e-x… _mm_…" I tried to gently push her away, but she didn't listen to me.

"Baby… I really don't want tomorrow everybody seeing …_fu-uc_… my neck like this." My hands were on both of her arms trying to stop her doings. She immediately stopped and looked me with her big dark brown eyes, which were filled with lust right now and I guess mine looked the same way.

She backed a little bit from my face and quickly grabbed my wrists as I smirked at her. I tried to touch her but she pinned me down. With one hand she was holding both of my wrists above my head as I felt completely powerless underneath. Her other hand was now making her way down my body.

Between my breasts, slowly getting lower. On my stomach; getting lower and lower. She was looking down between our bodies and when her hand reached my core she locked eyes with me.

"You are mine." She slowly started rubbing me with her hand up and down through my denim short shorts watching me with concern.

I was turned on beyond belief. My lips were lightly parted as a loud moan escaped through them.

That's when Alex started kissing me, or more like shove her tongue down my throat. Her scent was intoxicating; it was a mixture of a cigarette when she smoked earlier and sweet vanilla. I started moaning again.

"Save that for later" she said as she let go of my wrists and now both of her hands were unzipping my shorts. When she took them off I was only in my thong and black crop top.

She sat between my legs, spread them and quickly throw away her hoodie while I helped her with the shirt.

I laid back again watching Alex removing my thong with her teeth. This was one of the biggest turn on ever. When she throws them away in the tent she bent over me and we started making out.

Her tongue in my mouth wasn't enough to fulfill my needs so I spread my legs even more giving her the full access to lie on top of me. Locking my legs behind her back I was feeling all of her, including her massive boner that was rubbing my center slowly making me even wetter.

I wanted to make it up to her, because of the "Joe drama" but knowing Alex, for her it's always all about me. She would do everything to make me feel satisfied even leaving herself high and dry.

While our tongues were exploring each other's mouths I pushed her away and turn us over.

"Someone's playing hard to get, huh…" she said smirking and took the opportunity to take off my top and bra.

I started moving around her boner feeling it getting even bigger and bigger if that's possible. Alex sat up while I was still moving on top of her and started licking and sucking one of my breasts.

"Uhhh… fu-uu-c-k.. Le-e-x" she was trying to take over control again so pushed her back and she just held my waist while I was grinding on her.

"Yeaaah baa-aa-be ohh..uhhh.." she moaned really loudly and tried to suppress the others by biting her bottom lip.

"Save that for later, Alex" I said that to her as I bent down to kiss her lips and she just smirked at me.

"Smart." She whispered and pulled my bottom lip with her teeth. I kissed her swollen lips again and we turned it into a make out session. I felt her hands gripping my ass again. When she opened her mouth for me to explore it I felt a pleasant pain.

_LOUD SLAP_

"This is mine" her hands were massaging my ass.

_Again. LOUD SLAP_

"Only mine" her voice was getting huskier and huskier.

"Enough games" I pulled away from her and took off her boxers as I licked my lips.

She leaned on her elbows watching me as her dick stood out perfectly.

"_Fuck… _baby … I always forget how big you are." I started jerking her off locking eyes with her. She just smirked naughtily at me while my hand was moving up and down her length. As I increased my pace she pulled me to her face and I opened my mouth for her. Our tongues were battling for dominance when she sighed.

"Mitch… ohhh….mmmm… babe I'm go-nna come-e… "She was breathing heavily.

"Not yet, Lexy" I took her massive dick in my mouth as she gasped and moaned loudly.

"_FUCK_…" she gasped looking down at me as I started bobbing up and down on her cock. She held my hair to one side and I increased my doings. With my other hand I started playing with her balls knowing that she would come in a minute.

"_Mmm…_ ye-aahh… keep sucking babe. Fuuu-u..ck … uhhh you're so-oooo fu-uucking … good" as she said that I took her whole member in my mouth and she started emptying herself. Like the good girl I am, I swallowed every single drop. I released her dick with a pop and licked up the staff then sucked on the head teasingly before getting up.

"I think it's my turn to pleasure you" She said in a low tone and I felt her fingers slowly rubbing my slick center.

_to be continued..._


	7. Flashbacks 2

**Author's note:** I know this chapter took such a long time but I didn't had the time guys. I promise that the next one will be longer and you'll see what will happen at the party :)) If anyone have any ideas you can send me messages. xx

* * *

She turned me over and was on top of me now. Her hands started slowly to explore my body as they went from pinching my breasts to stroking between my tights. My hand flied to the back of her head trying to push it down where I needed the most.

"Eager" She smirked. Her hand cupped my core and started slowly rubbing it up and down.

"Damn…babe you are so wet. Is this because of me?" Her fingers reached to the entrance of my hole, teasing me slowly.

"Alex… ba-aaabyy..uhhh… mmm .. pleaseee-ee.." I needed her and I needed her right now. The pressure that was forming with every stroke she made was enough for me to cum at any minute.

"Please what, Mitchell? " Both of her fingers went all in. I let a throaty moan not expecting that. She kissed my parted lips and went down on me. Her tongue flicked perfectly around my swallowed clitoris making me dripping wet.

"Le-..eeex.. I'm gonnaa-aa cuum.." I knew she felt that I was close and pushed out her fingers kissing my core.

"Noo, don't stoooop" as I pushed my hips towards her mouth.

"How bad do you want it?" Suddenly she inserted three fingers in me, quickening her pace. I started moaning like crazy and close my eyes feeling all of the overwhelming sensation.

They stuck inside of me and she just moved them around really fast sending me over the edge. The only sound that was heard was her fingers clapping inside of me.

"Ba-aabeee.. I caa-aan't.. ohhhh… FUCK.." I screamed her name really loudly and arched my whole body backwards.

She just wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly laid her body on top of mine as I locked my hands behind her neck. My eyes were semi-closed still enjoying the orgasm when I felt her hand lazily rubbing me again.

"Why do you torture me like this?" I weakly smiled at her closing my eyes when I felt her sweet kisses on my bruised neck.

She kissed my neck, under my ear, slowly making her way to my jaw and stopped a few centimeters away from my lips. I could feel her hot breath hitting my face as her eyes were on my lips. I felt the tip of her member on my center entering in me gently.

"Because you are bad girl" when she said that she slides it all in me and kissed me so passionately.

When all of her member was fully inside we just kissed slowly. I know she was giving me time to get used to her size even though that wasn't our first time but it was still painful.

"I love you babe" she thrust in me and bite my lower lip as I started moaning quietly.

"Oh my… baby you are soo tight..mm.. " she laid her head to one of my sides and increased her doings.

"_Fuuuck _your dick is filling me up sooo good"Her lips make it to my ear, nipping and licking me closer to the building quake inside of me.

"_Babee_, I can't get enough of you, I can never get e-fucking-nough!" Herarms circle my hips, lifting my buttocks. Itook this as an advantage to lock my legs behind herwhile she was pounding hard.

"Ohhh_… fuck_.. Aleex" I was so close to-

"Earth to Mitchie!" Before I realize it there were already no people in the hallway, just Joe waving his hand in front of me, looking confused.

"What's wrong? Did Alex say something to you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no … It's nothing" I tried to shake the past images out of my head.

"Mitch I know you. Just tell me! You don't look good." He put his hand around my shoulders and we headed to class.

"I just remembered when you and Alex used to argue all day when we were camping last summer" Well, that was a half of the truth…

"It was glorious summer." Joe laughed along with me.

Before we reached the door to our class he stopped in his track and started chuckling.

"What?" I asked smiling at his silliness.

"Let's ditch! We are already late, plus it's Friday and we are seniors this year! " I just grabbed his hand and ran away.

* * *

**_*Early in the evening* _**

I was laughing hysterically at the stupid joke Joe made, as I parked my car in front of his house.

"We should ditch school more often" I said and wiped the tears away.

"Aw, I made you cry!"Joe pouted and batted his eyelashes. "I'm the best friend ever!"

"No, you are the best boyfriend remember" I pinched his cheek and he just smiled goofily at me.

"How could I forget?! So, milady at what time should I pick you up tonight?" he unbuckled the seatbelt and grabbed his backpack ready to leave.

"How about … eight?"

"Sounds good, babe" He opened the door and puckered his lips trying hard not to laugh.

"You are such a baby" I pecked his lips.

"I'm just practicing for tonight." He smirked at me and got out of the car.

"Bye, Joe" I poked out my tongue at him and drove off.

* * *

I was driving slowly and just as I pulled my car on the driveway where I live my phone started ringing. I took it with my right hand to see who it was : blocked ID. I hesitantly answered.

"Hello?"

_"__Hi Mitch!"_Alex?! I parked my car in our garage, still holding the phone.

_"__I'm sorry if this isn't a good time to call I can-"_

"NO… I-I..um.. it's okay. I'm just parking my car." Great! Now I'm stuttering.

_"__I'll just ca-"_

"What's up?" I got out of my car and locked it.

_"__I wanted to apologize about today. PAUSE … Tell Joe that I'm sorry. I don't want the things to get like last summer"_My cheeks blushed immediately as I remembered one of the nights with Alex. It was so sweet of her to call and also so unlike to her to call … to apologize.

"Okay."

_"__Great."_Awkward silence. I feel like she's going to say something else, I'm pretty sure that something is on her mi-

_"__You are going to the party tonight, right? Do you want me to… umm.. Maybe pick you up? ... Unless you are going with somebody else. It's totally fine if-" _She blurted out. I could sense that she was nervous. I couldn't actually believe that she was asking me this. Like… she was so mad at me a week ago and now wants to pick me up. I quickly cut her off.

"Nine. And don't be late" I said hanging up before she got the time to respond. Stupid charming Alex Russo.


	8. The beginning

I;m so sorry guys for posting so late but I didn't had the time to write. I really don't know where I'm going with this story so if someone have any ideas you can send me a message or reviews I would be really thankfull! xx

**was so stressed and excited after her call that I didn't know what do. ****_Ugh_****. I was sitting on my bed watching my phone and smiling like a crazy person. ****_What's wrong with me_****? Finally after starring at her phone number for hours and doing nothing instead of thinking about her I decided to invite Joe over to tell him.**

* * *

**"****You WHAT?!" Joe was sitting on my bed with his jaw wide open.**

**"****Look, I'm so sorry Joe. She called me, apologized and all the other sweet things and I completely forgot that you were going to pick me up, even though I was talking to you, like 5 minute ago before the call, but-"**

**"****Okay, okay I get it! Stop rambling. "He waved his hand in front of me and lied on my bed starring at the ceiling.**

**"****You don't even know how lucky you were having ME as a date. I mean, look at me!" He fake-wiped his tears getting "emotional". I just started laughing and sat next to him.**

**"****I see, I see. I'll make it up to you" He shot me a glare and wiggled his eyebrows.**

**"****Not that kind of make up!" I slapped his arm and kissed his cheek.**

**"****Sooo, you two are friends now? Because in case you forgot we are DATING!" My eyes widened. ****_FUCK!_**

**"****Oh my GOD." ****_Stupid, stupid, stupid Mitchie!_**

**"****I totally forgot about this. What I'm gonna do Joe. Shit… why do I have to be so stupid?! How could I forget about this?!" I covered my face with my hands feeling irritated. **

**"****Well, … I guess you won't blow her in the car, on the way to the party." He started giggling and pointing at me. I slapped his arm again, harder this time.**

**"****Jerk." I smirked at him and got up from the bed. ****_Not that I wasn't thinking about this._**** Since the fight between them and my conversation with her after that I had some strange thoughts on my mind. ****_Her beautiful smile, those eyes and damn that body -…_**

**"****Ew! Stop fantasizing." ****_Yeah, he knows me that well._**

**"****Let's focus on the important things, shall we?" He checked his phone and smirked. "Like… you have only 10 minutes to get ready before she comes."**

**"****What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm gonna kill you Joe!" I opened my drawer and started looking for an outfit to pick, furiously throwing clothes on the floor.**

**"****It won't be a beautiful sight if Alex came here in 9 minutes seeing me in your room… and all those clothes on the bed and the floor. If you know what I mean."He smirked at me and raised his eyebrow. I just shot him a glare.**

**"****Umm…. anyway… I'm out, BYE" I didn't even looked at him, searching for my favorite black high-waisted skirt. ****_Of course, there was no sight of her_****. It's always like that when I'm searching for something in a hurry.**

**Just as I was about to put on something else my phone rang. ****_Shit!_**** I'm pretty sure it will be Alex telling me that she is already outside my house. I looked around but I couldn't find my phone. ****_Just great! No skirt, no phone_****. As I was tossing all of the clothes from my bed to the floor I saw my skirt! And of course underneath her, my phone.**

**"****Hello?" I panted heavily trying to catch my breath from all the hurry.**

**"****_In a hurry?"_**** Alex lightly laughed on the phone.**

**"****NO, no I'm just … okay yes. I'm not even dressed up" I tossed my skirt to a side searching for a top.**

**"****_I just called you to tell you that something came up-"_**** I stopped immediately waiting for her to continue. ****_I'm going to get dumped. _**

**_"_****_And I'll be a little bit late, like 15 minutes. Is it okay with you?"_**

**"****Even better." I felt so relieved.**

**"****Okay, Mitch. Bye" Before I get the chance to say goodbye she already hung up.**

**My mind kept wondering. ****_What came up? Is she going with somebody? Where is she going? _****I'm already too attached to her. ****_Fuck._**** Well, that's what happens when you get ignored by your "girlfriend" and you don't even know you broke up, until you see her with somebody else. ****_I guess she was always a player._**** Thanks God, there was Joe by my side or else I wasn't going to get through it. **

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**He was hugging me tightly as I sobbed loudly. His strong arms were wrapped around me making me feel calmer and safer. **

**"****Shhhh, it's okay Mitch. Tell me what exactly happened. Let it go, baby." He whispered to me gently holding my face with his hand.**

**I wiped my tears away but I couldn't stop crying. I felt completely betrayed and heart-broken.**

**_I hate her._**

**_I fucking hate her._**

**"****I saw her Joe … with another girl. She didn't even answer my calls or my texts. She ignored them all" He looked me in the eyes, patiently waiting for me to continue. My chest tightened at that though, making me want to burst into tears all over again.**

**_I was sitting in my car watching them from afar._**

**_I wasn't supposed to see them._**

**"****I know that our relationship wasn't that long but after all she was my best friend! At least she could have the decency to break up with me, to say it to my face not all of that I need some space-bullshit!" I was getting angry and frustrated.**

**"****I knew she was no good, Mitchie. It's gonna be okay, time will heal everything." He sweetly said and I weakly smiled at him.**

**"****You are the best Joe. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." I felt like crying again. He kissed my cheek and hugged me even more tightly. **

**"****I love you too"**

* * *

**I zoned out when I heard a loud honk from outside. **

**Quickly I gathered all of the things I needed in my bag and ran downstairs knowing that she was already outside. **

**To my surprise my mom was on the door welcoming Alex, inviting her inside telling her something I couldn't hear.**

**"****I'm fine, thanks. I'll be going out with Mitch to this party that my cousin is-"Her speech died down when she saw me coming near them. **

**Shamelessly checking me out from head to toe.**

**In front of my mom.**

**_Nice one, Alex._**

**My mom saw the look on her face and laughed at us as she pinched her cheek.**

**"****Make sure to keep an eye on her in case someone gets inappropriate."**

**_She can't be serious._**

**Thanks God that they know each other since forever or else this would be really awkward.**

**"****_Oh _****I would ****_gladly _****keep an eye on ****_her_****" Alex just smirked at me and my mom laughed at her.**

**"****I think that's enough."I smiled uncomfortable at them.**

**"****Let's go then." She stepped away waiting for me to pass by her.**

**"****Have fun girls!"**

* * *

**_A Few drinks later_**

By the time I took the 3rd glass of whiskey I couldn't even think straight. I was laughing at everyone and everything. The room started to spin around and the only though on my mind was Alex. Where the hell is she?

"Omg you just got so hammered!" my friend Tiffany just laughed at me but from what I see she was even worse.

"Ommg Tiff… yo-ou.. You should see yourself bitchh!" I said and we both started laughing as I put my hand around her shoulder trying to support myself. We nearly fell down while walking to the kitchen to take some shots.

To NOT my surprise there was Alex with two other girls that were too close to her for my liking. There were a lot of people around me and I tried to push them away including Tiff who was dragging me away trying to convince me to sit down I little bit because she wasn't feeling well.

"Shhh it …itss okay just .. relaaax" I said trying to get away from her to get to Alex.

"omgg you are soo wasted mitchh" she started laughing again.

"No im noo..ot" i pointed my finger at her trying to stay and look sober even though I was seeing two of her.

"You were the one that freaked out and you said that we should sit on the sofa. You are such a bitchhhh" she kissed my cheek and went to her boyfriend as I made my way to Alex. Time to get these bitches out of here!

Stumbling on my feet I few times and with the help of some random guys I made my way to the big kitchen. She was leaning backwards on the kitchen board when I approached her. Of course giving stern looks at these hoes.

"Leeeeexyy" I put my hands around her neck moving forward, practically lying on top of her. I kissed her cheek loudly and she just looked at me surprised.

"What are yooou doing Leeeex"I dragged her name knowing that she really likes this.

"Trying to get laid? What about you?"She said jokingly as one of her hands flied to the back of my waist and with the other she was holding her beer.

"Same." I bit my lip looking at her lips as I nuzzled my nose on her cheek and my whole body was shaking trying to keep myself steady.

By the time Alex gave her full attention to me the other girls were already gone.

"Guess I'm not getting it tonight. Thanks Mitch! "She said sarcastically, taking a sip of her beer. _Oh, you'll get something tonight, Alex ._While one of my hands was still behind her neck the other one started playing with her necklace that was hanging a little below her breasts. I kissed her cheek then her jaw even sloppier this time and she just cut me off.

"Why are you doing this?" She looked at me with heavy sight.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked at her with my innocent look even though from all of this alcohol I could barely see her properly.

She closed her eyes and sighs.

"Do you want to go upstairs or somewhere to sit" She just smiled a little at me because I honestly had no idea where I was. My head started throbbing and the only thing on my mind was how bad I wanted to kiss her.

There were a lot of people around us and with every minute it was getting more crowded than before. I wasn't feeling too well and by the look on Alex's face it wasn't any different than mine. She took my hand in hers and we made our way out of the kitchen trying hard to not trip on our way.

"Omg Alex! Did you guys try this? It's so good man… here take these two." Justin came out of the blue and before I know it he shoves two plastic cups at us. Of course Alex took the fuller one.

The cup wasn't that full but the color of it was really strange. It was something oddly looking like purple drank and something else in it. I felt that I was a little bit sober than before and decided to drink the whole cup at once. As I took it a felt a sharp pain in my throat from the burning alcohol.

"What's in this?" Alex took the cup close to her nose and smelled it.

"Sizzurp. And something else … to get the wild side out of you." Justin wiggled his eyebrows as I felt a really strange feeling getting into me.

"I think I'm gonna pass." Alex laughed at him and handed back the red cup.

"Man, take this! It's so strong you only need this for the entire night to get fucked up." _Oh my…_

"Okay okay, you got me. Mitchie give me yours you are drunk enough, you don't need-" Justin and Alex widened they eyes at me when they saw that the cup was already empty.

"Don't tell me that you shot the whole drink at once" Justin took the cup from my hands looking amazed.

I felt a strange wave of heat going through my whole body as my hands started to get sweaty. I let go of Alex's hand and looked puzzled at my palms. All of a sudden this heat went off my body and I felt the need to laugh as my head started to feel light or empty.

Alex just locked her widened eyes with mine.

"_Shit…"_


End file.
